Change Of Heart
by Sweetybae1292
Summary: Leah is the Alpha Female to Jacob, But she don't want to believe it because Jacob is imprinted to Renesmee. Jacob is ready to do what is best for the tribe but is dealing with a selfish imprint. Is Jacob and Leah ready to step up to the plate and take over the tribe as the Alpha Pair? Well read and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**characters all belongs well to SM but the story line is mine . I just want to say that this is my first fan fiction and take it easy on me. also i don't like Emily or Bella Or even Nessie so if you feel offended don't read ok so here are the ages.**

**Sam, Jared, and Paul are all 23**

**Leah and Emily is both 22**

**Rachel and Rebecca are 24**

**Jacob, Embry, and Quil are all 20**

**Seth is 18 and Colin and Brady are both 16**

**And just because i could Clair is going to be 17**

* * *

Any other day I would've been out running doing patrol, or I would have been at work, or even went to work with my mother just because I could. You see I love my mom. We have a tight bond. She didn't agree with the Sam and Emily bullshit, she felt like family should come first and that Emily should have fought the pull harder than she attempted too(she didn't attempt to do shit), Emily just took my man for herself. I never forgave her because she rather give up a life long friendship and sisterhood for a guy that wasn't even hers in the first place. But today I'm going to put it out of my head and not even pity myself over the past. I have nothing to do with myself which that never happens so I am going to enjoy it the best I can. On days like this I would watch my favorite movies (jackass movies) and eat my favorite ice cream(rainbow sherbet). Just some of the things these guys do to themselves is just down right crazy, but funny all the same. Even when I got free days which almost never happens either so I rather stay home than hang out with my pack of dickheads instead.

I mean it's already enough when I'm doing patrol with one of them or just running as a whole pack together. I can feel my brain cells just melting by the thousands when I'm even around them. Of course me thinking I can get settled with my snacks and ice cream and play my movie in peace in walks the master dickhead of all himself. My Alpha Jacob fucking Black. He walks in like he owns the place and he doesn't even say anything. Before I can get anything out of my mouth he comes over to the couch that I am sitting on and plops down right on top of me.

"Ugh Jacob out of all the places you could have sat on, you decide to sit on me? Get off of me now." I yelled the best as I could from the way I am positioned with him on top of me.

"Nope, I think I am going to stay right here." He said back

"Jake move now my movie is playing and my ice cream is going to start melting." I retorted back trying to get him off but of course he is heavy as types of hell.

"Nah I'm good I will just sit right here. And I will take care of this ice cream for you, plus you are nice and soft also comfy."

First of all I am not nice or soft and I had enough of this bullshit. Nobody eats my rainbow sherbet unless I say they can. I found my she-wolf strength and push him off me. He fell right on the floor face first. I laughed and told him he belongs on jackass.

"Sure sure, yeah right I'm not that dumb." He told me

"Yeah ok you could have fooled me any other day."

"Fuck you" he said pushing me over on the couch. After a few minutes we calmed down and started watching jackass together. We laughed and talked about all the stupid shit Johnny and Steve-o was doing. Like when Steve-o had put the toy car up his asshole. We ate all the ice cream and chilled for a few hours. Our way of Alpha/Beta bonding time.

This is what I liked about our friendship it was never forced, we didn't have to talk about Sam or Emily, or even Bella and Nessie that was just too much conversation, it was natural, talking and being friends just came easy for us. We just relaxed and forgot about our past and pack drama for a little while, while we can anyway. After all the ice cream is gone and the movie is over I asked Jacob where was the rest of the Scooby Doo Gang?

"Well Seth is at the Cullen doing God knows what or hanging out with Kamaya." Of course I figured that much because he wasn't here when I woke up this afternoon from a long patrol last night. If Seth did not have a girlfriend I would think that he was gay, thank Jesus that he's not now I'm not the only one that got to give my mother her grandbabies like she wants. "And Quil is with Clair on a date." Clair is about 17 years old now (oh boy Quil) he imprinted on her when she was younger. "And I think that Embry is with his girlfriend of the week at her house also doing what I don't even want to think about.''

"Good God if Embry wasn't a werewolf I think he would have an STD by now." I told Jake. People always think that Embry is really sweet and very shy, but they got it all wrong. He is a down right player and you would think that all of his little whores knows this but hey they are just some dumb stupid hoes like Nicki Minaj song you a stupid hoe. "God it's going to be so fucking funny when he imprint because it's going to knock him straight." Jake replied and I just laugh because I would pay to see that one.

"Hey how about we go to your house." I told him. "Why?''

"Well because now it is getting boring here just sitting not doing anything and my ass is starting to hurt. I also want to see Rachel and Billy." I answered him "You know Paul the asshole is over there right?"

I always love checking up on Billy he is like a second father to me ever since I was born, and he was especially there for Seth, My Mom, and Me when my father pasted away. He always made sure we had all that we needed. He was one of my father's best friends and I loved him for always making sure we were ok even though he is the one in the wheelchair. So now when I can I go over to the Black Family House to help Jacob with the cooking and cleaning. But since Rachel came back the house is more maintain and kept than I can ever do for it because I almost never had the time too. And Jacob and Billy can't cook to save their lives so my mom and me would help them out like they helped us. And Rachel is my best friend, but when she came back I couldn't let her know what was going on, so we wasn't that close anymore. That was until Paul imprinted on her, so I guess I got one thing to thank Paul for and Imprinting and that's giving me my best friend back. After my dad, Sam, and Emily I was alone for a while. And especially when I am the only she-wolf ever known to man didn't help at all. I always felt like a freak of natural and that this wolf shit is a curse. It took away the three most important people in my life and my ability to have children because I stopped getting my period. But after she was in the know I told her everything about the fucked up love triangle and the pack business and we been tight partners in crime ever since then. She also didn't agree with the Sam and Emily bullshit either, but I didn't stop her from being friends with them. They aren't that close like we are. I maybe be a cold, bitter harpy bitch, but I still have an heart.

"Yea when is he not over there stuck up Rachel ass like a puppy dog." I said snapping out of my own thoughts. We both paused before we started busted out laughing. I got up and stretched then bending over to pick up the garbage and food to go put it in the kitchen. When I stood back up and turned around to see Jake just staring at me, And not at my face either. "See something you like Jakey Poo." I laughed and walked in the kitchen and started putting stuff away. I was reaching up into the cabinet when I felt Jake take the chips out of my hands and put them in the cabinet. When I turned around Jacob trapped me in his arms. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"You know I can help you with your ass hurting and all." An chill ran down my spine while I was frozen in my spot and my head tilted towards him. Now he starting ghosting his lips down along my neck and up again. His lips went across my cheek back to my ear and said "But I'm ready to go when you are." And jumped back and walked back to the T.V. Room.

I was still frozen where I was and a thousands thoughts running through my mind a second. I mean I was shocked Jacob is sexy and big as hell, but with him being imprinted to that bitch and all with her whore of a mother you would think he imprinted on Bella too. But shit like that I thought was never supposed to happen with imprinted wolves. But I would be lying if I said I didn't like what he just did. But I'm not even going to think about it because he has an imprint even though he don't really care about her, he just has too. I can't have feelings for someone who it's never going to work out with. I stopped thinking about it and walked back into the T.V. Room where Jake was waiting for me.

I told him I was ready to go and as soon as we was walking out of the door I remembered what I had on. "Hey Jake sorry but give me a few minutes, I can't go out there looking like this." He asked why and I told him to look at what I got on. Telling him to look at me was a mistake. He was then staring at my boobs with a shocked look on his face like they were something to eat. I snapped my fingers in his face and said " Hey buddy you know my face is up here right?" He then blushed hard which was really funny to see him like that. Then he got this cocky smirk on his face. I stopped smiling and sucked in a breath of air when he start walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and tucked a piece of hair that fell in my face behind my ear. It was my turn to blush and look down. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up and said " I think it's fine with what you got on, it look sexy on you." I looked him in the eyes that should have been a big no-no because now I couldn't look away. God what was this boy doing to me, he got me all hot and bothered and wanting him now. His face was now a couple of inches away from my face. I also found myself leaning in towards him, I could feel his breath fan out on my face now. As soon as our lips touch it seems like sparks just started flying everywhere. His lips were so soft and kissable I couldn't stop myself. They were like pillows so soft it will make you drool soft.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me and he grabbed my waist and started running his hand along my hips and torso. It felt so good just to have a guy no just Jake touching me like this. His hands were so rough but still felt so good on my skin. He starting pushing me to the wall. I then hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his member and how hard he was, by now I was grinding on him. As we got deeper into the kiss I was thinking back to when I first join Jake's pack and how I thought that maybe we could be something together until he imprinted on that bitch. OH SHIT that Bitch it felt so good to have him on me that I forgot that he was imprinted. I stopped kissing him and he started moving his kisses to my neck. This had to stop before it got to far. Because I don't know how much more I could take before I started striping him. I push Jacob back with a few more kisses on the lips before stopped completely.

"Jake, Jake stop we can't do this." I said to him out of breath breathing hard from what just happen

"Why, what's wrong Lee Babe did I hurt you?" He said back just as out of breath as I was.

"No Jake you didn't hurt me, it's just that I don't want anybody to get hurt before we go to far." I replied back to him answering his question. I think he got what I was saying because he let me down off the wall. We both blushed and looked down we didn't even know what to say to each other.

"Umm Leah I'm sorry." he said to me shameful. I pulled his head up with my hand and said to him. "No Jake I liked it, I loved it actually but it's just I don't want some body to get hurt." I looked him in the eyes and smiled so he know I was telling him the truth. I pulled back and said I was going to change really quick. I then ran up stairs as fast as I can.

When I got to my room I shut the door and slid down just to take a few minutes. I got up and went to my dresser to pick out a clean pair of cut off short shorts and one of Seth old t-shirt that was to small for him now. It was a Gun N' Roses t-shirt. I walk over to my mirror and started brushing my hair, it was a mess now after the make-out session. I started to blush again and I was by myself. "God Damn It Jake" He got me so crazy and let my guard down. Leah Janetta Clearwater never fucking let her guard down. And Jacob got me doing that shit man. This shit isn't cool. After I fixed myself up I went back down stairs with caution. I found Jake in the kitchen getting a chocolate bar out of the freezer.

"Hey guy who eats up all my food." He looks at me pointing to himself. God sometimes he could be so slow. "Yea, you dipshit let's go." I said laughing taking his chocolate bar and taking a big bite out of it and handed it back to him. He looked mad, so just to piss him off I licked my lips and said "Ummm goood, thanks Jake." I smiled and started for the door. I heard him call me a bitch and I looked back and said "Did you say something Jakey poo?" He looked at me and said no. I went by the door and put my new air Jordan retros on.

We Finally got out of the door and starting walking towards his house. It was just down the road. We fell back into an easy conversation talking about superheroes and who was better. Superman or Batman. We didn't talk about the kiss or anything I think we would save that conversation for another time. It took us about 10 minutes to get to his small red house. We was walking up the steps laughing and talking about who was better, and Jacob opened up the door and he called out saying we was here.

"Hey dad guess who is with me, it's your favorite person it's Lee..." He didn't get to finish because when we walk into the kitchen our smiles dropped off our faces and I knew the rest of the day was going to be shitty. There sitting at the fucking table with a huge fake smile on her and him with a frown looking at both Jacob and I was Sam and Emily.

"Oh fuck no!" Jacob and me said together.

"Yes!" Emily said with an evil smile

"Oh Shit!" Billy had said

And Sam just looked stupid and angry.

* * *

**so there you have it. It my first fan fic so please please please tell me how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw Sam and Emily sitting at the table I can feel myself starting to get a headache just by looking at them. "Oh lord please save me or I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle this shit." I prayed to myself.

"Why hello Billy how are you today? I said with a smile on my face. I'm trying to be good as best I could.

"Hey dear I'm doing good. And what brings you by." He Replied.

"Oh nothing really, just stopping by to check up on you to see if you needed anything and to hang out with Rach for a little." I said still smiling at him.

"Well hello, Jacob and...Leah." Emily had said looking at me up and down like she was better than me with her fake nice attitude and her cookie cutter voice. She always felt the need to rub it in my face that she had gotten the best of me. She would look down on me and say smart ass comments under her breath. Like duh bitch I'm a shape shifter I can always hear what you are saying. But if she wants to get nasty with me ok bitch you want to play this game let's play it my way. I can play it too, twice as hard. Since everybody think I'm a bitch I might as well start acting like one. Right? So I plastered and fake smile to match hers.

"Oh Emily and Sam hello. I did not expect you to see you two here today. I mean with you always in the kitchen cooking and cleaning Emily. You know just doing housework after the boys all the time, more like always." I said to her with my fake smile and fake voice.

Her stupid smile and cockiness stopped dropping right off her face. And boy was she pissed at me, but I sure as hell could give less than two fucks. Jacob was trying not to laugh and Billy had an amused look almost smile on his face. And of course like always Sam look stuck. I think it's because he is not my alpha anymore so he can't punish me for it. I wish he would say something to me just so I can punch him in the forehead.

By this time Rachel and Paul walked in from where ever they were. At this point I couldn't care the home wrecker and I were in a stare off. When Rach and Paul noticed how intense it was in the kitchen Paul moved Rachel behind him just for safe keeping. I would say 'well done Paul, you've done something smart' because both of them knew not to say anything right now.

She finally retorted "Yeah Leah you know it's good practice for when Sam and I start having kids ourselves. Maybe you can be the god mother of them since you can't have any of our own." Ok I give her that but she was in the wrong to say it. Everything shut down, all you could be able to hear was a pin drop. Then Sam yelled Emily's name to shut her up. "That's right Sam control your bitch. We all know we don't want the other half of her face fucked up." I said back with a threat and malice dripping out of my voice. Looking her dead in the eyes. She really looked scared, good serve her right. See this is the shit I be talking about man, we just got here not even a full ten minutes ago and I'm already to kill a bitch.

She had gotten really scared and started to cry. I laughed out loud when Sam ran over to her to calm her down. It's been a little over a two and a half years since Sam dropped me for Emily, but to be honest I felt bad for him because I will always be the one he chose to be with, and she will always be the one who he is force to be with. I am going to start to call her no choice. I know I will always have his heart and she will always have his body. I felt bad for him because he is the one who got stuck with her bitchiness. Yeah and they call me the bitch.

Sam snapped his head at me and looked at me angrily. I glared right back at him just as hard. Sam sometimes think that I'm his little bitch and that I'm suppose to be scared of him, but ooh boy do he got it all twisted. I am daring him to say something, anything to me just so I can tell his ass off.

"God Leah why do you always have to be so harsh. It's like nobody can say anything to you with out you having a nasty ass comment to say back." Sam said madly.

Ok now it is go time. "Yes Sam you are so right." I replied. He was surprise that I had agreed with him. Oh poor Sammy didn't know what I was about to hit him with. He better be ready because I am nowhere near done chewing his ass out.

"You are so right, you want to know why, well I will tell your stupid ass why. I maybe harsh and say mean things and maybe a bitch but guessed who cause it and starting it every time I am around. You and that home wreaking whore sitting by you crying begging for attention with her fake smile and act. Trust Emily you are not really fooling anybody besides yourself and the idiot next to you. At least when I yell and fight, it's for a good reason it's because I'm fighting for what I believe in. I'm standing up for what's right. Unlike you who is will to give up everything we ever had to be with her which is fine. Because you know what I realized Sam is that you will always to be trapped under her spell. You have some straight up guppy balls. You let your bitch tell you where to go and what to do. If she say jump you bet your ass that you better say how high." I stopped to take a few deep breaths to calm down just to start again.

"At least when Paul and Rachel fight he can yell back at her. They can go toe to toe, but they both got to know each other and fall in love the natural way before they let the imprint take over. Jared and Kim both fight all the time and yes Kim may always win, but Kim let's his voice be heard so when Kim do win they can fix their issues together and be equal. And Quil and Clair are just right for each perfect together and deal with their shit as one. Dear God Jacob and Renesmee have problems lord knows they do, but the problem still works itself out... well sometimes. But you Sam is a little bitch. You got your head so far up Emily's ass you can't tell where she ends and you begin. Oh let's not forget how she got your dick under lock and you forgot the combination." Now I was done. I was so mad that I can feel hot tears coming down my face and just pissed me off more.

"You can't even say no to her before feeling like she is going to fall over and die just because you said no. You are so weak and you didn't even try to fight it for me and we was going to be married three weeks later after you imprinted. You didn't think that was something worth fighting for. Wow Sam just wow. If anything you should be the bitch in the relationship. And Emily you bitch, you just felt so happy that you had one up on me that you didn't even think about our sisterhood or our childhood. You was so ready to stab me in my back and you are proud of it, but you got what you deserve when he put those scars on your face. Now you see how I felt and still feel. And even after all the shit you have caused by coming here I was still there for you in the hospital room taking care of you and whatever you needed. You betrayed me by fucking Sam in my bed not even four day after you had gotten here. I can be a bitch when people think I am rude or always have something smart to say, but who is telling your whore to stop when she starts with me and always saying something that will always get other my skin."

Now I think I was really done. I was shaking so badly I thought I was going to phase in Billy's small kitchen. Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist Jacob starting whispering in my ear. "It's ok Leah babe you are fine. Just calm down for me and relax. Stop crying baby everything will be ok." He said nuzzling my neck placing small kisses. I was so mad that I had forgotten that there was still people in the room looking on and that I was crying. I closed my eyes and stop shaking just like that. I am shocked myself to say the least at how Jacob got me to calm down so fast.

"Oh damn, the Alpha Female is here." Billy muttered. I snapped my head towards him and his smile got even bigger. Then Billy told me to go look at my eyes in the mirror. "What?" I asked him in a small voice and he just said to go look. Jacob let go of my waist to go see what Billy was talking about. I headed towards to the bathroom that was down hall and to the right. Rach and Paul was standing in the hall where it was safe but move with shock look on their faces. Um most be the eyes. When I reached the Bathroom I threw open the door and turning on the lights as the door banged against the wall and moan in protest.

When I looked at myself in the mirror and then looked at my eyes like Billy has said too. I almost fell back. Stumbling back wards away from the mirror. I touched my face with a look upon it that said "what the hell?" My eyes were no longer the deep ocean blue and brown, but now they are now ice-cold baby blues with a lavender colored purple rimmed ring around them. I bet that's why everybody moved the fuck out of my way and why Emily was scared. Good.

I am scared myself I mean look at my fucking eyes. Turning around to walk back into the kitchen for Billy to explain and to get answers. I wanted him to tell me what he meant by the Alpha Female and what's going on with my eyes. When I was about to leave the bathroom I bump into a rock hard chest that caused me to start falling, with me landing on my ass. In true Leah Clearwater fashion I was about to cuss the asshole out. But when I looked up to see who I would be telling off next I paused. When I did everything stopped and I can only see Jacob's eyes. His eyes were the same color as mine. Ice cold baby blues just the rim of his was dark grey and black. I can feel my she-wolf going AWOL like she was meeting her mate for the first time. My little whore of a she-wolf was in complete submission to Jacob with her ass up in the air. Oh no this can't good. Then Jacob and I attacked each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everybody for the comment and supporting for my first fanfic.**

* * *

_**You tell her mind her damn business before I come down dere and beat her **__**ass**__.- Kevin Hart_

* * *

_**Leah **__**POV**_

We were all over each other. Tell you the truth I didn't know what the fuck happen, all I know is that I couldn't control my body or my mind. It was like we were attacking one another in pure wolf instinct. He was kissing me hard and I liked it, I bit his lip and sucked and he moaned from on top of me. Me still being on the bathroom floor from where I fell. Jacob whole body was on top of mine, and all I can feel was him. My only thought that was running through my head is that Jacob is mine and I am going to have him. He finally picked us both up and walked us across the hall to his room. We somehow got through the door, once we got in the room he slammed the door behind us. My back was now against the door and just like when we was at my house I jumped and my legs took hold of his waist. I leaned my head away from his mouth. My hands ran up and down his back clawed and anywhere I could. He trailed butterfly kisses down my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

"Oh god Jake that feels good." He then scraped his shape teeth across my neck down to my pulse point. I bent my head away from him like I really wanted him to mark me. By this time I was so fucking wet I think my pussy was a waterfall. I couldn't take it anymore pulling his head by his hair, bringing his lips back to mine. We were fighting to dominate and to get the one up against the other. Oh boy was he big in the down stairs area because I could feel his arousal plus I was being held just above it. I start to wonder what can he do with that thing and If I could handle all of him. I mean we all know Jake is no virgin and neither am I, But god I'm worried. We all knew he had sex with a couples of girls while waiting. I seen all the guys naked during phasing time and I got a look or two at Jacob package and good lord he was packing. He was well endowed. This thought made me even wetter than before. We started striping getting down to my bra, I took it off with the only things I was left in was my cut off shorts and panties. He somehow managed to get his shirt and shorts off without me noticing it. But I ain't even mad at him, heyyy.

"Jacob take me to the bed right now." I hissed at him. He complied to my wishes. His room is messy as hell, we almost fell before we can make it to the bed. We both busted out laughing hard before getting back down to business. He threw me down on the bed and I bounced a few time when I settled in. I crawled back on the small bed and pointed my finger towards him telling him to come forward. He crawled over me with his breath fanning out over my face and neck. His breath smelt like pepper mint candy cane, I just wanted to taste his mouth again. I grabbed by the back of his neck pulling him down to kiss him with passion.

He then traveled down between the valley of my breast licking a path as he goes. I moan so loud and didn't care if someone heard me either. He moved on to my left breast and swirled his tongue around my nipple and bit down. While playing with one he took my other nipple in between his fore-fingure and thumb and twisted it and pulled. I arched my back off the bed. He looked up at me through his eyes lashes and push me back down on the bed. "Stay fucking still Leah" He said to me in a sexy deep voice and I felt myself do what he said do , it was like a command. His eyes were still the same ice blues so mines had to be too. He moved to the other nipple and did the same thing he did before. I thought I was in heaven not coming down. He started moving down again placing sweet kisses onto my tummy. Once he got to my waist line he began to unbutton my shorts and dragged them down slowly, just teasing me. I was hot and ready and he was making me wait was not making me happy. Finally they was off. "Leah baby I hope these aren't your favorite panties." He said ripping them from my body kissing me on my clean-shaved mound. "Because you won't be needing them anymore." I felt his tongue pushing open my lips with his hot mouth attacking my clit. He was swirling his tongue and biting and nipping my little nub and I thought I was going to see stars, but I guess he was far from over because he plugged two of his thick fingers inside my pussy. I cried out in pleasure. I am now positive that I was having a "come to Jesus moment" because I'm sure as hell seeing the light.

"Yeah you like that Leah? You want more do you?" He was moving his fingers in and out of me then he started to go faster. I moaned my response but I guess that's not the answer he was looking for. Out of nowhere I'm being pulled by my hair upwards so I look him in the eyes. " I said do you like that Leah? ANSWER ME NOW" he yelled still moving his digits fast inside me releasing my hair. "YES OH GOD YES JACOB, I LIKE IT" I screamed back at him about ready to cum when he pulled his fingers out sticking them in his mouth. I snapped my head down at him like he was fucking crazy until I felt his tongue swirling around my nub again I was about done I was ready to cum but then felt him pinching my nub. I knew I was a fucking goner. He was licking up all my essence as I was coming.

I couldn't stop moving and jerking on the bed while screaming Jacob's name loud as I could, coming completely undone. When I was done riding out my orgasm I looked up to see Jake wide smile looking back at me, he licked me dry and clean than licking his lips. "Mmmmm you taste so good Leah baby." He said, God I think I'm falling for him, but I can't feel this way when he will never belong to me. This was just for fun right? Right?

Whatever I just had the best mind-blowing orgasm ever in my life. I'm just going to stay here with him while I can and live in the moment. And think about it later.

* * *

**_Billy POV_**

I knew this day would finally come. When Leah would claim her Alpha Female side and Jacob would be claiming her as his mate. That Cullen spawn did not belong with my son, he is way to good for her. Charlie is one of my good friends but I'm sorry to say that his daughter brought nothing but trouble to my people when she came back. I knew she was just using my son, everyone did even Jacob knew it too but he didn't want to believe it. Every time I tried to tell him that he would get mad and go crazy. So I let him figure it out by himself and see how it turned out for him. And now look, we are in a lot more than what we ever intented to be involved in.

Imprinting is a real bitch sometimes and just stick you with the wrong people sometimes. Not all imprinting is bad, Jared and Kim worked out find. Even Paul and Rach but look at Sam and Emily, Leah was right about everything she had said to them. Sam is weak and not always a strong leader because he is letting Emily control him by the scars and the imprinting bond. But Sam is a good boy but he does have guppies balls like Leah had stated. I laughed a little at that comment. Everybody else knew how to work like a normal relationship without always letting the imprint to control them. He didn't fight for anything so that's how he lost Leah. I knew when her eyes start changing what was happening, she was finally coming one with her wolf. And Jacob's eyes start changing because his wolf recognized Leah as his real mate, the one who is going to stand by his side no matter what. Something is wrong with his imprinting bond, it's fake somehow. I don't know how to explain it but it wasn't real. When you imprint on someone it's hard not to love that person, or doing anything for them. Even though Jacob almost gave up his tribe up for them he still would come home pissed saying how much he hated his imprint and the Gods have cursed him with a terrible imprint.

But with Leah after her whole rant Jake was able to calm her down easily I knew right then. I told her to go look at her eyes, when she got to see them she would want some answers. I told Jake to go check on her because then their wolves would get to know each other as the Alpha pair. When I heard a bang I told Paul, Rachel, Sam and Emily it was time to go. When Rachel asked why I told her to go, I said because the alpha pair was finally going to get to know one another. Both of them would be embarrassed afterwards so telling everyone to go was a good idea. Rachel is my daughter and all but her and everyone else would cause more trouble. With Jacob and Leah it seem like they was already in love and ready to marry one another. They was just a natural pair. Old Quil and I knew this would come about in our day and time when the Clearwater bloodline and the Black bloodline would become one. So we did research on all we could get on alpha pairing and female wolves and we got some good information. Sam was piss the most. He knew what I meant by the comment and he didn't it like one bit, and he really didn't have to like it but he sure is going to respect it. One day Sam is going to step down whether it was forced or willingly and Jacob and Leah was going to step up and lead the tribe together. I knew what was going on in Jacob's room. I'm not even mad at my son is becoming a real man that he was always meant to be. If they was pleasuring one another and even having full-blown sex I was happy for them. It may sound distastful or crazy for an older guy like me to say but I know what was going to happen so it didn't bother me none. After everyone else was gone I went into the living room and turned on the t.v. to watch some baseball while I waited for the two little love birds to get done, so I can explain the new changes that is going to occur.

I knew Leah was going to be more work than Jake because Leah has been burned by imprinting before. Poor girl just three weeks before her wedding day. So when they here my theory on matters she wasn't going to believe me, and if she do believe me it was going to hard for her process it all. We was going to give her time around with the new changes.

Now all I got to do is wait for them to get done.

* * *

**_Jacob_ _POV_**

Me causing Leah to cum like that was the most sexiest thing I ever seen. Her face was so fucking beautiful. I am proud of myself I mean Leah was supposed to be the bitch of the rez, But that's not true you just have to get through her shell for her to open up to you. People didn't understand that because they are always scared to get close to her, and her being in the pack with tall buffed up Native Americans Guys did not help her case any. That just made her seem like a bitch. But Leah is my Beta/bestfriend so I know it's just an act that she puts up because she afraid to get hurt again.

I don't know what came over me, I just had to have her. When I looked into her ice blue eyes I could feel my wolf going crazy yelling "mine" in my head. When we went for each other I knew we wasn't going to stop until both of our wolves was happy. When we got into my room and I got her naked throwing her onto the bed I had to taste her in more ways than just one. I was no virgin at all, but me eating her out and attacking her pussy the way I did was a first for me. I never did that to any other girl but her. It was like her smell was calling me, enticing me. Her body language begging me to touch her so I did. Once I had her coming all over my mouth I knew from then I could live just like this for the rest of my life. After she was done I lifted myself and sliding next to her. Both of us breathing heavy, out of breath.

"Wow...Jake th...That was..."

"It's ok Leah I Know. I'm just that great." I said to her smiling. I felt her slap my chest playful.

"Yeah and what if I said I hated it, hmm what would you say then." She retorted. Rolling over her I kissed her on the forehead saying "I would say that's not what you was telling me when you was yelling how much you liked it." She blushed and me loving that I could get this reaction from her. Two seconds later I felt myself rolling on to the bed and her on top of me. I could so get use to this, Seeing her body from this angle. She had a small mischievous smile on her face. Her body started to move on top of me, feeling her roll her hips over my very still hard erection. I moaned a little loud but I couldn't care. Smiling bigger at me, she start to lean down placing small kisses along my neck, moving to my pulse point she licked it and nipped at it muttering "mine". I gotten even harder. God what was she doing to me? Moving down placing butterfly kisses all over my chest. I felt her take my nipple into her mouth lapping at it while running her small soft hands up and down my torso. She switch to the other one doing the same thing. Traveling down to my v cut waist line she looked up at me taking my member into her hands.

Smiling up at me asking me if I was ready in a confident voice. Stupidly shaking my head yes, and immediately felt her engulf my tweleve inches in her tight wet mouth. I groaned at the feeling. I ran my hand through her shiny black hair grabbing a hand full. Bobbing her head back and forth taking me all in her mouth. At one point she went down slowly dragging her teeth softly back up. God I was going to bust if she kept teasing me like this. Her head bobbed back down til she touch the base of my cock. My cock hit the back of her throat, she looked up at me with those ice blue eyes with a twinkle in them. I couldn't take it I was about to bust. She went back to bobbin, sucking me all. I was fisting the bed sheets now trying to keep from taking her head and start ramming my cock into her throat.

"Fuck Leah." I groan her name. She went even faster, I couldn't take it anymore I grab a hand full of hair began to bring her back up to me but she slapped my hand away. I so was close to letting it go, I though it was going to be rude if I came in her mouth but It looked like she wanted me to. When It became too much I did cum in her mouth I couldn't help it. I still felt a little guilty but she swallowed all of my essence. She crawled her way back towards my face and kissed me deeply. Putting my hands on her face and holding her there, I could taste myself and her in her mouth. It felt to good to stop until she pulled back. Kissing me one more time softly on the lips before she rolled over beside me and snuggled up close. I pulled tighter to me knowing what was going to happen next. We didn't say anything for a while just layed there thinking to ourselves. She got up and threw on some of my cloths, which was so sexy seeing her in my things. Getting up also throwing on a pair of basketball shorts from off the floor. Leah walked over to the bathroom and shut the door locking it. I knew I had to give her a few minutes to get herself together.

Everything just felt right when I am with Leah. I can express myself around her and she can express herself around me. I knew what she was thinking as soon as everything was over. She didn't want to be hurt by an imprinting bond and it looks like somebody in this situation was going to be hurt. I huffed out a breath of frustration. I knew I need major advice on how to fix things, and the best person to go to is my father.

* * *

_**Leah POV**_

I locked the door behind me. First looking in the mirror to see my eyes was back to normal, now I wondering if Jake's eyes are back to normal. Then I sat on the toilet seat staring at the floor. Jacob and I are great friends now it's all going to be fucked up again due to werewolf shit. He has an imprint, a bitchy one yes but an imprint all the same. I am so stupid putting myself back in a place to be hurt again. First time shame on you, second time I'm dead. Letting my emotions and feelings get in the way of my better judgement. The question I should be asking myself is "How am I going to talk to him?" I feel like I have to explain my actions and it would best if we only have an Alpha/Beta relationship from now on. I can't afford to be hurt again no I would not be hurt again . I have lost too much and I can't have what was never mine in the first and piecing myself together is hard fucking work I won't do that to myself or Jacob.

A thought popped in my head. I was going to get out of here as fast as I can, maybe I would go to the cliffs just to think things through. I know I was running away from my problems now but I'm so fucking scared. I snapped myself out of that mind-set I'm Leah Janetta Fucking Clearwater. I'm done running. I have finally told Sam and Emily what I have felt for the past few years and that was only the beginning, I'm accepting that I Leah Clearwater is the only she-wolf known to man, and that my dad is never coming back to us. So I surely could handle talking to Jake right? Right?

Well I'm done with my pity party so I am going to put my big girl panties and grab the situation by the balls. I got up unlocked the door throwing it back.

The door banged against the wall but I didn't care. "Jake, Jacob?" I called his name out "In the Kitchen" he replied. I turned down the hall that is going towards the kitchen. When I got in the doorway I seen Billy sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He had a expression on his face that said "I know something you don't know, but you are about to find out" oh god now I don't know if I can to do this. Jacob was sitting at the table with his hands in his lap staring at them. I must look embarrassed because the next thing I heard was Billy.

"Leah, it's ok my dear. Don't be embarrassed I will explain everything to you two in due time. Now come sit with us." I did as I was told to do. Walking over to the table sitting down.

Oh God was about to get the sex talk.

KILL ME!

* * *

_**So tell me what you think about the chapter. Next chapter is Billy explain everything to them and I think it's time for the cullens, don't you. The drama on Ness and Bella.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating I have been busy packing for my up coming college tour and backed up on homework. So here goes the next chapter tell me how you like it.**

* * *

Sitting at the table with Billy and Jake is so awkward. I'm hoping Billy don't give us the sex talk. I can hear him saying it now, "Well you know kids if you connect Part A to Part B you can have Part C for the rest of your lives. Well great talk kids now go run along and have fun, but not too much fun." I thought to myself. God I really hope not, talking to Jake alone will be hard enough. Not having any idea what I'm going to say to him. Looking down at the old wooden table trying to think of something to say just to save time, but Billy beat me to the punch.

"I am going to get straight to the point because after this talk a few things is going change around here. Now I just want you guys to listen to what I have to say and maybe you will get some of the answers you been looking for. Also you may ask me questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability." Billy stated.

Oh God this is will be a long conversation, I need a fucking drink. But whatever Billy had to say I was going to listen even if I didn't want to, you never want to disrespect an elder especially the chief of the tribe. So I am keeping my mouth shut, I kept staring at the table waiting for him to officially start the conversation that was going to change my life.

"Well I will start by saying that Old Quil and I have always known that in our days of life we will see the Clearwater Bloodline and the Black Bloodline be joined together as one. Now on with why your eyes have changed colors. Leah the reason your eyes were changing is because you are the Alpha Female to Jacob, You are becoming one with your wolf. When you were stepping up to Sam and Emily you didn't recognize it but you were claiming your territory, showing them both that they will not continue to undermine you and take what belongs to you" He paused thinking, Jake and I didn't say anything we knew not to. He started up again. "I'm taking it that you are finally accepting what you are, am I right?" I shook my head yes at him. "I thought so, well when I say that you are the Alpha Female to Jake I mean that you are his right hand woman. You will stand by him, lead with him when it comes time for him to take over Chief of the tribe."

Thinking over everything that he just said I couldn't believe it. I am so confused I couldn't be Alpha Female or lead the tribe with Jacob, because Jake already HAS A FUCKING IMPRINT. Why does it seems like I am the only one that knows this or even take it into consideration. "When the both of you looked into each other eyes it was a way of both of your wolf sides bonding with each other getting to know one other. Leah your wolf was submitting to Jake wolf and Jake, it was feeling like your wolf was saying that Leah is yours." Billy said. I had questions that I needed answers to now before I start going postal in this bitch.

"Uh Billy hi yes I have a few questions that needs answering to. First can we all consider that Jacob already has an imprint, or the simple fact that I can't have kids so I couldn't be Alpha Female to Jake." Looking Billy in the eyes now hoping to find anything, something to calm my nervousness, but they showed nothing but wisdom.

"Yes Leah I know Jacob has an imprint that there is to think about, but we have to start thinking about what is best for our tribe and our people not the Cullen's. They have brought nothing but trouble when they came back, messing with the Swan girl caused animosity within the pack. I understand a few of you have left our people to protect a human but that human is not longer human. They can protect themselves instead of taking our warriors for their own." I knew what he was saying is true but it doesn't change to fact that my life would be handled by fate again. Fucking me twice in the ass.

"I'm sorry Billy I am taking in what you are saying but I don't think I could do this. No offence to you Jacob but I am just starting to get my life back on track, accepting what I am, and knowing that my father is never coming back. I'm learning to live again, to have freedom within myself and you are sitting here telling me that fate has decided my future for me and that I have no say for what I want for myself. I care for Jake and trust him with my life during PACK BUSINESS only, I will help him lead only in BETA POSITION Billy. I understand what you are saying I really do but I won't take him from his imprint. And yes imprinting fucked up my life so bad even though I hate imprinting with a passion, but I'm in these guys heads all the time and I have to see what it's like for them to be away from their mate and I won't do that to Jake. If he wants to break his imprint then so be it but I will not be the blame for it. I have the tribe looking at me like I am some bitter harpy bitch that I can't get over my cousin and ex betrayal. And I won't make anybody be in pain over me Billy I can't." I said to him with fear.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in Leah but your choices was never really taking away from you, Sam was never the right one for you. You and I both know you are seeing that now. If you would have married him you wouldn't be happy. He didn't fight the imprinting because he is weak he was never the True Alpha and now he is letting his imprint run him down. I'm not just saying these things just so you can be with my son for my own selfish reasons but I'm saying these things so you know where you belong in the pack. There has never been a woman shape shifter in the pack before that we ever known of. When you changed we searched for information so that we can be ready for what is to come. You maybe not see it dear but you are very special to us, It may not seem that way now but if there was another pack to try to take you for their own; your pack will fight to the death for you. Old Quil and I are still searching for information for you to have children, Leah I'm not forcing you to do anything that you don't want to do but I really want you to think things over. You see wolves live, travel and hunt in packs of 4-7 animals on average, but since you guys are not fully human or fully wolves and with the vampires around of course there are more. Packs include the mother and father wolves, called the alphas meaning you and Jake, their pups and several other subordinate like Seth, Embry, Young Quil. The alpha female and male are the pack leaders that establish the pack's territory. Wolves develop close relationships and strong social bonds. They often show deep affection for their family and may even sacrifice themselves to protect the family unit. Also once the alpha pair mate they're mated for life."

Damn man I can't lie I Think I'm starting to have feelings for Jake but I don't want them. I mean I can't put myself in a place where I can get hurt or looked down upon, many may think I can take anything and I'm not afraid of anything but that is so not true. I am a big baby when it come to things like these.

"Billy you are right I do need to think things over for a while. I have not told the truth, that wasn't me back there I had no rational thoughts running through my head that was all my wolf, Billy I'm going to think for a while and see what I really want to do about this situation but maybe this should up to Jacob since he is the one that has an imprint." I told him. By this point Jacob snapped his up and looked at me like he was thinking really hard.

"Leah he is right you should think things over this is not only my future but it is yours too, If you don't want to do this then I'm not going to make you either. But dad you do have a point we have to start thinking about what is right and best for our people and the pack. I know the Cullen's do not have that much time left in forks and I also know that they are going to ask me to join them but I am staying here. I won't make the same mistake that I have made before, I will not leave my people behind for others. Even if we are not going to be together it's still time for me to step up and do what I got to do. Dad I think Leah and I both time for now, just give us a little time."

"Yes son we will give you guys some time to process things but don't take to long. We have to get things back in order because having two packs is causing problems. Oh just a heads up Sam is going start challenging you much more often due to two Alphas on the same land with one Alpha female." Billy said warning us. I still trying to figure out what am I going to do with all this new information.

"Hey Leah do you mind going to the Cullen's with me to discuss pack affairs and break news to them?" Jacob asked me. Well I guess so since I needed To get of the Rez for a while plus I want to see Rose she always know how to make me feel better. "Yea sure I need to speak with Rose anyway." Rose and I have been close since Bella was pregnant with her demon child from hell. I guess you can say we understood each other From having our choices taken away from us also not having the ability to have children so we became close friends. I got up from the table telling Jake I'll be outside waiting for him. I know him and billy needed a few minutes to talk privately. I walked out the front door and sat on the porch thinking things through.

Back in the house Jacob and Billy was still sitting at the table.

"Jacob I know you might not want to hear this but I think you really need to break your imprint with that Cullen girl, I feel like the imprint is not right and after looking at the information we found you are not supposed to be with anyone but with the Alpha Female and even then you guys get to choose when you guys want to be together, when you see fit. Nothing was never supposed to be force. So what I'm saying son is that your imprint with that girl is not real. I did not want to discuss this in front of Leah because it will only confuse her more."

"Dad I been thinking about breaking the imprint I just don't know how and when. I mean I always felt that something was wrong like I wasn't meant to be with someone like her. I feel like I am being punish for how I have treated my tribe and maybe I am being punish but I deserve it all the same. I mean I do everything for her and she is still never happy, it's like she hates me and I hate her. If she didn't want to be with me why is she holding on making both of our lives a living hell. If I just hadn't let Bella have her way while she was human we wouldn't be in this bullshit. She have caused so much trouble in our lands and the funny thing is she isn't from here and I let her destroy it because I was to love sick. Now I have to kiss her daughter ass all the time because of this fake fucking imprint? No, fuck that bullshit, I am so mad at myself for letting this shit continue and I am mad at Bella because after everything our people had done for her she still didn't care that she gotten people killed over her, I am so mad at the Cullen's for allowing her to do this like it was no fucking problem living in their perfect world but I thank the gods for bringing me out stronger now than I was before. But what is going to happen with Leah and I? At her house this afternoon I kissed the shit out of her and I didn't mean to, Like something took over me I really don't want things to go bad for us because I do care about her a lot now more than ever before but I am still so confused."

"Well son I can tell you this now that Leah do have feelings for you, you can see it in her eyes but you just got to let her have her time. She scared about what she is feeling especially with this imprinting madness. I suggest you talk to her slowly about things and see where you both stand but don't force her that will only push her away and you don't want that. Son she will come around sooner than later, trust me on this one. You were meant for each other, she will not be able to hide what she is feeling for you too much longer." Billy replied smiling

"Thanks dad for everything and warning us. I will make sure we follow what you said to us today. Now I got to go over to the Cullen's." Jacob said getting up from his seat and pushing his chair back in.

"No problem son but listen here you be safe over there. And don't let that thing they call a child chop off your balls you are going to need those." A laughing Billy said to Jacob. Jake just shook his head at him and walked out the front door.

* * *

Once Jake stepped outside he saw Leah sitting on the steps staring off into space like she was thinking. Jake asked her if she was ready to go and she said yes. She stood up and dusted herself off. Her and Jake walked down the steps not saying anything because they didn't really have nothing to say to the other. Walking to the back of the house to the tree line.

Leah rushed over to a bush where she striped tieing her cloths and shoes to her right leg then stood back up feeling the familiar shimmer running through her spine. Finally bursting out into a shiny gray silverish wolf with murky grey eyes to match her fur. She went back to Jake thinking she would see his reddish-brown wolf but only saw him in human form staring at her with wonder and something else in his eyes that Leah couldn't place. She barked at him and he snapped out of it. He then looked down embarrassed and she turned around so he could phase in peace. All the guys didn't really care about phasing in and out in front of one another but the she-wolf did so they gave her some respect.

When his thoughts popped into her head she know he was done. The she-wolf turned back around and both trotted further into the woods. Once they was in far enough where no natural eye could see them both started running a dead sprint, No one else was phase now so that was good this would give them time to talk. After a few minutes Jacob broke the silence

"_Hey Beta I know I said this before but I want to let you know again. I will not force you to do anything that you don't want to do. This shit is confusing to the both of us and I don't want this to change our friendship in or out of pack business." _Jake said to her opening up the mind link connection.

"_I do know that Jake and thank you because I know you are going to give me space to think. I'm not going to lie and I'm not afraid to tell you but I do have feelings for you But I don't know where they are coming from or what to do about them because I sure as hell not taking you away from that bitch and queen whore of the vampire palace, that my friend you will have to do on your own."_ Leah replied smiling at him through the connection.

"_Well thank you for not biting my head off and I will say this I am not sorry for what happen in my room because that shit was fucking sexy. Would you like to do it again sometime baby?" _He said to her in a sexy deep voice throwing her an eye winking image of him. Leah blushing in her mind remembering all of what happened in that room.

"_Oh fuck you black. Leave it up to you to always break a fucked up mood." _Leah responded laughing along with Jake and just like that they was back to their playful banter again laughing and joking and bumping into one another while running not having a care in the world. Acting like nothing happened just an hour ago. But this is who they were they could always bounce back from crazy shit together. Soon a huge glass mansion came into view. With a very angry Nessie and Bella standing on the porch with their hands on their hips glaring at both wolves.

You could feel Jake's funny carefree mood just drop. Leah bumped his shoulder showing him some support.

_"Hey if slut 1 and whore 2 becomes too much tell me when it's time to go ok?" _Leah thought to him, and he nodding his wolf head in understanding. Both of them running behind a bush to phase and to change into their cloths. Leah was done before Jake this time but she knew it was because Jacob was already feeling the pressure. Leah rushed out from behind the bush and both mother and daughter gave her a nasty sneer. Leah just smiled at them with a fake smile she was doing a lot lately and gave both the middle finger. Once Jacob was back he looked depress and angry.

"And where the fuck were you today Mr. Black and why is she here with you isn't she suppose to be at home hoping for Sam to come back?" Nessie said with nasty voice. Boy Leah was fuming but she kept her poker face. "And aren't you suppose to be in a coffin somewhere wishing you was a real boy." Leah said in a cookie cutter voice knowing Nessie always wanted to be normal but couldn't. Nessie was now red in the face. She turned to Jake hoping he would say something to Leah but he didn't. He thought it was funny.

"Hey you started with her first." Jacob said with a small smile on his face with his hands in the air. Jake and Leah moving to walk up the porch but Bella stepped in front of Leah. Wow people was really pissing her off today which was not a good sign. "Yea Leah what are you doing here. Are you hoping that Jake was yours, well sorry to tell you he's not so why don't you stop following him everywhere." With that Leah snapped she felt herself get angry. "Jacob is mine" she thought to herself. She laughed with an evil smile on her face.

"Isabella how is your father? Oh I almost forgot you don't know because you can't see him without wanting to drink his blood. But lucky for you my mom is seeing him and is taking good care of him so no need to worry. He also told me that he wish he had a daughter like me and Harry was a very lucky man." Leah said to her in a very snidy voice. She leaned into Bella ear and whispered "Having any regrets now yea well thats what happens when you become a selfish bitch." Bella looked hurt and if she could cry she would have. Leah smile gotten bigger and pushed pass them both walking into the house. Everybody was sitting in the livingroom was looking shocked. Rose and Emmett had huge smiles on their face, Jasper look amused with pixie trying to hide her smile. Esme and Carlisle didn't say anything, Edward shook his head knowing he had to tend to his upset wife and daughter. And Jake well Jacob looked pleased with a smile saying it served them right.

Edward suddenly got this look in his face staring at Jacob, Leah learned when he looked like this he was reading someone thoughts. He pinched the brigde of his nose and running a hand through his hair. Pixie must have picked up on this because she then walked over to him patting his shoulder for support. Everyone turn their heads to the pair. Waiting for what is to come.

"Everyone we need to have a meeting right now. This is important." Edward said breathing in slowly even though vampires didn't need air. Everyone had confused looks on their faces but still gathered up. Jasper shut off the T.V. and they all stopped what they was doing.

* * *

Once everybody was gathered and settled down Rose asked why we was all gathered.

"Well I was going to go to take care of Bella and Nessie when I came across some intresting thoughts in Jacob head." Edward said to everybody "But before we go any further I think Jacob has a few things he has off his chest and Jacob let me make this clare none of us had any idea what was going on all this time." Edward stated to Jake.

"I don't fucking care about that I was just wondering when you was going to tell me Renesmee? When the fuck was you going to tell me that all this shit was fake and I was waisting my time and putting my tribe and the packs in danger for you."

"What are you talking about Jacob I didn't do anything." Nessie said in a nervous like she knew something. "Don't fucking act stupid you know exactly what I am talking about and I bet you that Bella know what the fuck I'm talking about also." Jacob said getting more angry, he was now standing up looking at Nessie like he wanted to hit her but he wouldn't.

"Jacob you are just acting crazy I didn't do anything. What has that bitch over there have been telling you? You know she was always jealous of me because you are mine and she can't have you." Everybody in the room looked confuse beside Edward. Even Leah was wondering what he is talking about.

"Oh fuck that bullshit Renesmee you know this has nothing to do with Leah and everything to do with you and your mother lies all these years. You both knew that the imprint was fake and yet you kept me trapped here and using me, us." He said waving his hand between himself and Leah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I didn't update in a while but my life been crazy right now so have a little faith in my please. But here is the next chapter and I got a few corrections. When I said that Leah and Sam has been done for a year make that three years so it gives it a little time for things to change in between that.**

* * *

_**Leah** **POV**_

Oh shit he didn't just say what I think he just said. All of us was looking at him like he was crazy wondering what he was talking about. Damn I really wished I stayed in the Black's kitchen to hear what Billy was saying to Jake to make him think that the imprint was a fake. I would have never guess that one but I sure as hell about to find out just what is really going on. It's funny how I believed that today was going to be simple you know staying home watching jackass and pigging out on junk food but nope my dumb ass had to ask to go with Jake to his house. Let's not forget he kissed the shit of me at my house and was sexing me up at his. At this Edward looked at me shocked but hey I was still shocked my damn self. Even though I didn't have to explain my sex life and actions towards him but still his family was going to need to know the changes that was going to occur soon anyway. But I will be lying if I said I didn't like what happen between Jake and I and once again Edward looked at me weird. I looked right back at him like so, he should have just stayed out of my head. After that we both looked back at an angry Jake and a nervous Bella and Nessie. If it wasn't so intense in the room and being the bitch that I am I would be laughing at their facial expressions. The next thing we all heard is Rose rushing them to speak the hell up and explain everything.

"Will somebody just tell us what is going on so we can go back to our undead lives." Rose said in a dull bored voice picking at her already clean perfect nails. I had to agree with her on this one I want to know what the hell was taking so long. Bella was the next one to speak " Renesmee baby you don't have to say anything it's nobody business to know!" and by the look on Jacob face you can see she had made a mistake.

"Shut the hell up Bella no one was talking to you and if I'm being held here against my will then it's sure as hell my fucking business, now I want to know just what is really going on here." By this time Jake was shaking so hard I thought he was going to phase and mess up the Cullen's dining room set which we can not afford to replace. So I walked over to him to calm him down. I put my hand on his shoulder, moving my hand in a back and forward motion to let him know I'm showing him some support. "Hey Jake It's gonna be ok let's just hear their side to the story and come up with a solution." knowing damn well I wanted to see a good fight, but I know he needed me so I had to be there for him. He instantly calm down at my touch and stop shaking so hard, he looked down at me and gave me a small smile. There is only a couple of people in the world that can calm Jacob Black down that quick and that's his father and me, not being cocky or anything but hey it was an ego booster especially with somebody like Jake. How can I not feel that way when he is so sexy and big not to mention he's the Alpha of a wolf pack and the next chief of the tribe can somebody say brownie points. I looked over to Nessie and boy did she look pissed off but she better be happy because I'm trying to keep him from ripping her head off even if that would have made me happy but we also did not need another war on our hands over the Cullen's.

"Get your dirty ass hands off of him bitch he is mine." Nessie yelled at me like a child but something snapped in me like bitch as much as I dislike you I'm trying to help you out from being killed by an angry shape shifter. I turned my head slowly at her and just stared at her with hard cord eyes.

"What did you just say to me little girl. I'm trying to save you and you telling me what I can do. Do not fuck with me when I'm trying to nice ok. With all the shit you have caused you should be thanking me. Every time your fucking name comes out my mouth a thank you better be coming out of yours bitch as much I have put my life on the line for you." When I was done I was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf I am. I might as well live up to the standard right? She actually look scared and I almost laughed in her face, almost If I wasn't so mad. Who do she think she is I will beat her ass down so fast before she can even think to run.

Bella was now hissing at me but I just looked at her with a board expression like try me if you dare. She did not scare me at all, just because your husband turned you into a vampire and you are now stronger than ever does not mean you are stronger than me. Shape shifters are the only other thing out there as of we know that can kill your kind so that will make us at the top of the food chain.  
"Ok ok everybody let's sit down and think about this like adults." Carlisle had said being the peacemaker and Esmé looking scared for her house. We all took his advice and sat down. I was by Jacob side because he was still looking pissed so I decided to hold his hand under the table not because I was scare.  
Edward yelled so loud I jumped "What was that Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" he said with blazing eyes set on his daughter, Poor baby somebody got a flownie face. "Repeat what you just thought now young lady!" He said in a dangerously low tone. Nice going Eddie boy way to be old fashion but I respect it though.

"No I don't have to say shit. He can be with his whore all he wants but in the end he will always come back running to me and I will make sure of it. Let him go play fetch with that dog but Jacob remember who you belong to." She said yelling like a little baby. Jesus can you say "Whoop her ass". Edward got out of his seat so fast and ran to her by slapping her right across the face. I almost choked and everyone else looked wide-eyed while Bella gasped then screamed Edward's name. That what she get for calling me names I wanted to stick my tongue out at her too. Even if I'm a dog I still don't need to be reminded and Jacob just held onto my hand tighter.

"No Bella don't Edward me, Now I'm going to say this once for you and your mother to hear. This Family and the packs has put up with so much of your bullshit multiple times that all of us was willing to die you two and what do we get back in return? ATTITUDE and I'm so sick of it, you guys should be greatful of Jacob and Leah as much I didn't like him in the beginning he turned out helping this family more than ever before. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here today. Now If I have to repeat myself again it will be worse next time do you understand me?" Nessie nodded her head looking down at her hands, it was really weird hearing Eddie cuss but it all needed to be said I was actually proud of him. You could see his lips twitch up at the corner of his mouth so of course he heard what I said. But I really feeling bad for Jasper who looked pained trying to control everybody emotions and that wasn't working out well.  
"Fine fine, I have a second power that I have hidden from Everybody besides mom." She finally stated after a long pause. Well duh of course you have. "It's not really strong on Vampires or on the wolves, the reason I could hide it from you daddy is because I didn't really think about it until I needed to and when I was I would never be around you. Basically if Jake mind is clear of everything I could make him do stuff without realizing it. For example I could make him feel like he loves me enough to stay around and care for me somewhat. I do not know why it's not strong but it works, but with humans I can make them do anything I want them to do because they are weak and vulnerable. And I don't care what any of you say because Jacob will always be mine and I'm keeping him for as long as I can." Renesmee finished looking at all of us one by one until she got to me and held my gaze, but I was daring her.

"You know what Nessie and Bella I expect more out of you two as much as I helped you out both of you hold me against my will. Can't I deserve my freedom too because both of you got yours." Jacob said looking drained. "You know what I just want to go home but trust and believe this is far from done... Come on Leah let's go." We got up pushing our chairs in and headed to the door but before we could make it out Edward was in front of us looking down at ground trying to figure out what to say. "It's Ok Eddie we will get it fixed." I spoke for Jake and I because I knew Jake didn't want to talk and I understood how Ed was feeling, He didn't know how to explain Nessie actions and the family didn't want to be blamed. He look me in the eye and nodding before saying "I'm Sorry" and walking back in the house.

* * *

**_Jacob POV_**

Leah and I headed towards the forest to phase but my head was hurting I had too much stuff on my mine for one day. From feelings for Leah and the problem with Sam and Emily to the information my dad had given us and now this bullshit with the Cullen's. Damn it I can never fucking catch a break man. I got so angry that I ran up to a tree and punched it I couldn't help it. I didn't even feel the pain in the hand but I knew it would heal in a few minutes anyway so I wasn't to worried. I had to breath deeply to calm down enough to face Leah, she has always been there for me so I knew she would understand it. I finally turned around to face her and she just looking at me with such sadness in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked to her hugged her tightly and after a second she put her arms around me. I didn't care if we were still on the Cullen's property because I really needed Leah at this point and time. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes and wiped my face of the tears that I didn't even realize was coming down and smiled at me. There was nothing that needed to be said we just understood each other that's all.

"Go phase Jake I'll be waiting." then she ran to her own bush to change and I ran to mine. Once I undressed and tied my cloths down on my leg I phased into my wolf and instantly I felt free, like nature was calling me to be free even though I truly wasn't. I turned around to look for Leah I didn't see her but when I turned back she was there in front of me. When I seen her I felt better, She nodded her head for us to start running back to the Rez. We took off together side by side like it should be. We didn't say anything the whole way I guess we were to lost in our thoughts which was fine with me because honestly I didn't feel like talking. We were back on Rez within 10 minutes and it felt like home with the ocean smell in the air. We headed off in the direction of Leah's House and once we got to her tree line we both changed back. You could tell that Sue was home because you could smell food in the air and boy was I hungry. As soon as we got into the kitchen Sue was telling us to go clean up for dinner. I love that lady she always like a second mother to me taking care of my father and I with no problem. When I felt Leah hand grab mine she was pulling us to the downstairs bathroom once we were in she shut the door and turned to get me a washcloth with one for herself. She ran the hot water over the cloth and took my face in her soft hands and wiped down my face then my neck and at last my hands. Her touch was so sweet and my heart swelled with compassion for her that I had to feel her. I grabbed her face between my hands and softly place my lips above hers, they were soft and fluffy. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion, she ran her hands up to my hair and grab hold while I held on to her waist tighter. I knew Sue would be calling for us shortly but I couldn't stop nor did I care but I think she notice too because she push my chess lightly letting me know we had to hurry up. After she washed herself clean before throwing the rags into the hamper. We walked back to the kitchen and sat down to wait for our plates.

"So how was you guys day?" Sue asked but after we didn't answer she knew it wasn't good. "Well I think I got just what you need." She piled our plates of food so high but at least it wasn't going to waste. She got a plate with a lot less food on it and sat down with us and It was calm for a while before Leah ask where was Seth? Wow I just realized we haven't seen him all day he must be with Kamaya today. "He is with Kamaya but he should be home any minute now for dinner. I don't even know why I tell that boy to be home at a certain time when he never come home on time anyway." I also forgot he had a little girlfriend too but she was crazy like a spitfire, better way to put it she was like a mini vision of Leah and knows how to hang with the pack. But we all went back to before just quite but I guess Sue wasn't having it because put down her folk and looked between us "Ok what's going on? What's wrong?" before I could say anything Leah spoke "Please mom not tonight ok It's too much for one day." I was thankful for her because I did not feel like saying anything about the subject. Not long after Seth walked in happy and cheery like always but once he seen how intense it was he stopped and was on high alert.

"Who died? What happen is everything ok? Leah, Mom, Jake?" Jesus this kid. "No Sethie bear there's no fire calm down." Leah spoke in a soft tone towards him. He then gave his mom a kiss on the head as he did with Leah and patted me on the back. Sue told him his plate was in the microwave he got his food and sat down with the rest of us and digged into his food. It all fell back into an awkward silence. "Ok what is going on for real I mean it's never this quite at the dinner table someone anyone fill me in." Seth said loudly hating being lefted out of the loop but it was too much at this point but I had to tell him something to calm him down. "It's ok Seth I will show you another time It's just to much to explain and get into details." I said finishing up my food and throwing my trash away. I put my dishes in the stink but I had to go check on my father before it gets to late. "Sue thank you for dinner but I have to check on Billy before he go to bed." I said giving her a kiss on the head. "Oh yes sweety can you gave him this plate so he can at least eat?" She asked handing me a plate and I took it, I gave her one last hug.

"Here I will walk you out." Leah stated getting up from her seat. We walked out on the porch and she shut the door behind her and walked the down the steps towards the road a little. We stopped with her facing me she then leaned up and kissed me on lips before pulling back. I wrapped my hands around her waist with the food it was a little uncomfortable but she was worth it. I put my face in hair and smelled, she smelled like ocean breeze with mangos and it made me want to eat her again. I could feel myself getting hard and she must have felt it because she laughed out loud. "Ha ha very funny Leah." she laughed even harder while I gave her a playful evil eye. Finally she settled down some but still kept giggling which is rear from her I guess it was funny. "Alright ok I'll stop" but she still was smiling "Whatever you're cute Clearwater so I'll let it slide this one time." I stated getting in her face leaning down. "Oh yea really now." she replied above a whisper. "Yea" even closer now together about to kiss her before she stepped back slapping me on the ass and walking off. She looked over her shoulder yelling "Payback is a bitch." she laughed running back to her house and shutting the door. Oh she was going to get it the next time I see her. I started walking again and once I reached the house I heard yelling I got nervous and ran inside wondering what was going on until I realized it's my old man yelling at the t.v. and of course he was watching a baseball game. "Damn it dad I thought you was hurt." I said to him and he laughed before asking me what was in my hand of course his greedy self was asking about food.

"Oh Sue sent some food over for you so you can eat before bed." I said handing him the food and going over to the couch to sit down. "So how did it go with everything at the Cullen's?"

"Not good dad not good but I still got my balls so I'll say not to shabby." I said with my head in my hands just thinking of solutions or ways to fix another one of the Cullen's problems that have spilled over to me yet again.

"You want to talk about it?" Billy said in a fatherly voice but I automatically shook my head no. I can't have more to bare for now I just need time for things to process before taking on more.

"Goodnight I'm going to shower then bed do you need anything while I'm here?"

"No son I'm good but I remembered something after you left, I wanted to also tell you that when you and Leah bond officially you won't have as much trouble as you are having now. You're both learn how to deal with things together as one and not separate. Son it will only get better with time." He stated looking me in the eyes. I shook my head again and headed for my room. Once I saw my room I was so embarrass and thought to myself I really brought Leah into this mess wow. Maybe I should clean now before I get to lazy, as I was cleaning up I thought of Leah and I and the events of today and I felt pretty damn brave. You see Leah was supposed to be unattainable because of her attitude and how strong she is but she don't even know she make herself unattainable to all the guys on the Rez. But I'm glad that guys see her that way, none of them is good enough for my Leah and I will break their hands if they ever tried to touch her that way. I heard myself growling and had to cool it I had nothing to worry about besides Sam Uley I can take him and he knows it but if he really knows whats best for him he better stay away from my girl. Wait she isn't my girl but she will be in time so it's all the same. By time I was done cleaning my room I headed for the shower. Once I was in the bathroom I looking at myself in the mirror I had little bags under eyes, my hair was all crazy looking, and I looked haggard. I turned the water to full blast and striped down and hopped in. I was washing myself and wishing it was Leah all over me like she did in her bathroom. Nice soft hands all over me cleaning me. I was getting so hard I wrapped a hand around my member and started to pump slow and light imagining it was Leah's. Imagining she was looking me right in the eye smiling so I speed up a little and threw my head back it felt so good. I could feel the cramp starting to come in my belly like I was about to bust all over. I went even faster wanting that feeling of high and only a few more pumps I was done for I nutted all over my hand.

I was panting so heavy rested my head against the shower wall. I had to catch my breath to finish washing and after a minute or two I finally finish cleaning myself up. Turning off the water and stepping out to grab my towel. I wrapped myself up and headed for my room once I was in I threw on some boxers and turned on my small t.v. so what if I can't sleep without it but as soon as my head the pillow I was down for the count.

* * *

**So tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the next chapter. I know it had a crappy ending but that was the best I could do so anyways let me know**


End file.
